


Bigtop Burger: Vibes

by SioDymph



Category: Bigtop Burger
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Trucks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Penny’s crush on Billie is growing stronger. During their lunch break, Penny tries to read her vibes.
Relationships: Billie (Bigtop Burger)/Penny (Bigtop Burger)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Bigtop Burger: Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this mini-series by Worthikids and was surprised no one has written anything for it yet!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote for the gay clowns lol
> 
> And if you're curious, check out "Bigtop Burger" on youtube! It's an awesome little series!

There was a big music festival in town, something that was either called “Greena-pa-loosa” or “Green-Stock”. Penny wasn’t sure. She saw signs that said both names and was honestly really confused.

But since it was a big event, every food truck and their grandma was out here, selling their stuff.

During a little lull after the opening acts of the day, Steve threw $40 bucks at her and Billie and told them to go “Taste the enemy!”. So she and Billie went off to take their lunch break.

Penny really liked working with Billie. She seemed really sweet, in that scene-goth chill kinda way. Actually, if Penny was being honest with herself, she had a huge crush on the other girl. Like it was stupid-huge. Billie was so cute, and smart and fun to hang out with, it just kinda happened.

But now Penny was in deep. And she didn’t even know if Billie even liked girls, or anybody else for that matter.

So as they walked together around the field of food trucks, Penny tried desperately to get a vibe check on Billie.

“Soooooo,” Penny began, somewhat awkwardly. “What kinda music do you like?”

“Hmmm?” Billie asked.

“You’know,” Penny began, starting to get nervous. “Like artists or bands. Whose you’re favorite band?”

“I’m never good with names.” Bille replied. “I kinda just… listen to music. And whatever I like, I like.”

Damnit. Penny tried to keep going though. “Oh that’s cool! Personally, I love alt rock and pop! Stuff like King Princess, Hayley Kiyoko… uh, Queen?”

“Nice.” Billie said.

When they stopped at a smoothie truck, Penny tried to think of another tactic to try. But as she looked at their menu, she couldn’t remember if there were any secret gay fruits. She knew pineapples meant swingers in old-people memes. Did gay people have a secret fruit? Did gay people have any secret gay-food for that matter?

The next food truck gave her an idea.

But she really hated it.

“Uhhhh, so Billie?”

“Yeah?”

Looking over at the truck, Penny hated that she was even trying to ask this. “Do you like tacos?”

“I mean, kinda?” Billie said, noncommittedly.

“Cause I love tacos!” Penny said. She knew she was almost shouting, but she felt so nervous she couldn’t stop “Love’em so much! Sure do! Favorite thing in the whole world!”

While Penny just nervously smiled, hands up in the air, Billie stared at her blankly like she’d just grown a third head.

That look quickly deflated her, Penny felt like she was sinking. “Uh, nevermind.”

Now feeling incredibly awkward, Penny and Billie made their way to the rest of the food trucks. And eventually Penny felt so weird that she went off to go try a pretzel hot-dog and left Billie alone.

Penny was the first to get back to the Bigtop Burger truck and sighed as she climbed into the kitchen area.

“So how’d it go champ?” Tim ask dryly.

“Not good.” Penny replied. “I freaked out and made things weird.”

“Ah come on,” Tim tried to say, “You don’t have a weird bone in your whole body.”

“I was so stupid.” Penny grumbled. “Tacos!? That was seriously the best I could come up with!”

“I’m sure it didn’t go that badly.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just-”

Just as Penny was about to continue her pity-party, Tim nudged her and pointed outside. Peeking through the window, Penny saw Billie making her way back to the food truck.

“There you are!” Billie said, sounding relieved. “I was looking everywhere for you, ya dingus!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Penny was quick to say, scrambling for an excuse. “I- uh I tried this hot-dog-pretzel-thingy and it messed up my stomach.”

“Ew, that sucks.” Billie replied.

“Yeah, those other guys sound real unsanitary.” Tim added, giving Penny a look.

Billie tossed a paper bag over the counter. “Well, when you feel better, you should try one of these.”

Curious, Penny opened the bag. And inside was a little taco from the taco truck. “Awww, Billie! Thanks!”

Ducking her head, only Tim was able to see the other girl blushing. “Yeah, you said you liked tacos. So, I thought you’d wanna try one.”

“I’m gonna try it right now!” Penny said excitedly.

“Wait! Don’t you have food poisoning!?” Billie panicked.

“It’s worth it!” Penny declared.

“You’re crazy.” Billie said, pretending to be annoyed even though she was smiling. “I’m gonna go grab some more enemy food, you want anything Tim?”

“Get me an enemy burger, if there’s any that look good.” Tim said. “Not too greasy.”

“Got it! I found this grilled cheese truck, so I’m gonna try their stuff. Hopefully I don’t die.” Billie said sarcastically.

As Billie walked away, Penny leaned on the counter and sighed. “Isn’t she the best person in the world?”

“She certainly is a human person.” Tim replied.

“Do you think she even likes me?” Penny asked. “She got me tacos, right after I said they were my favorite. But that could mean anything right?”

“I think she clearly likes you.”

Penny, looked over at Tim, surprised. “How do you know?”

Watching Billie, Tim noticed how the girl kept turning around to steal glances at Penny.

“Call it a hunch…”

Penny tried to think it over, but she wasn’t given much time before their boss kicked open his office door.

“Nickel! Tell me child, how doth the enemy taste?”

“They taste…” Double-checking, she took a second bite of her taco and smiled. “They taste pretty good actually!”

“NOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!” Steve cried, dramatically falling to his knees and sobbing on the floor.

“Aw cheer up boss.” Tim tried to say, awkwardly patting Steve with a broom. “There’s some places giving people fake-food poisoning. At least we’re not one of those guys, right?”

“Yeah, cheer up Steve!” Penny said. “They might make great tacos, but we make amazing burgers. I’m sure everyone loves them!”

“Mama always said, only the best of the best ever get outta this town…” Steve said dramatically before rolling back into his office.

“That guy is so weird.” Tim said with an annoyed huff.

“Oh definitely!” Penny replied, taking another bite out of her taco. “Dang! These tacos are actually really good!”


End file.
